warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
AshClan (Pandora910)
AshClan is a group of cats that live in a coniferous forest. AshClan's, Ashstar got his name from his dark tabby pelt, so by extension the name was given to the Clan. Clan Characters AshClan cats are described as proud and cunning. From the day they were formed, AshClan cats have always been known as sneaky and arrogant. AshClan cats however as revered for their bravery and dedication to their Clanmates. AshClan cats have slim, yet muscular bodies are most have tabby pelts ranging from browns to blacks and grays. Their favorite season is leaf-fall, when the forest is dark and the leaves begin to fall. AshClan cats never back down from a challenge and like testing their limits. Territory In the forest territories The AshClan forest territory is in a large pine forest. Landmarks in the territory include: * Camp- A vast clearing in the northern part of camp. It's surrounded by the tallest trees in the territories as well as a cluster of large boulder for extra protection * Eagle Stones - A large rocky outcrop, elder's tell stories of an eagle that lived there with the AshClan cats but did not prey on them. Considered dangerous for risk of fall, young apprentices not allowed to train there. *'Destroyed Twoleg Nest - '''A small twoleg shed that lies in ruins, sometimes houses rats that the AshClan warriors sometimes hunt, but apprentices are told to be wary. AshClan camp is easy to find due to the giant stones and trees that surround the camp, but a thick bramble wall keeps the camp safe. The camp is large and spacious for the Clan, the clearing of the camp is often used for sharing tongues, eating prey and sharing the news of the day. The leader's den a small pile of boulders in the back of the camp that form a den, the leader climbs to the top to call meetings though it does not have an official name. The medicine cat den is a giant bush reinforced with thick brambles, the herbs are kept in the roots of an old pine tree nearby. The apprentice den is a large, hollowed out pine tree beside the warrior's den which is a large yew bush, reifnoced with brambles like the medicine cat den. The nursery is behind the warrior den and is formed by several boulders with brambles near the entrance. The elder's den is a fallen pine tree over a large bush with brambles. In the mountain territories The AshClan mountain territory is nestled in a large pine forest, the camp rests at the base of the mountain and is large enough to support the entire Clan. *'Camp - 'The camp rests at the base of the mountains in a large stone outcropping, the edges are enforced with a bramble wall. *'Training Area - 'Apprentices are trained in a large sandy hollow on the other side of the river, closer to SunClan territory. *'Bat Cave - 'Not far from camp is a small cave that is filled with moss and sometimes bats AshClan has a very large camp, the floor being stone and surrounded by thick brambles for protection. A large cave in the mountainside serves as the leader's den. A huge crack in the side of the mountain, near the leader's den serves as the medicine cat den. Near the entrance of camp is the warriors den, a large holly bush with brambles, the apprentice den is the same kind of den near the medicine cat den. The elder and the nursery were once the same giant bush, but were seperated to make two different dens. History Long ago, the four original Clans (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan) disbanded due to unknown reasons, with most forgetting their warrior heritage and lifestyle. However, StarClan was not completely forgotten, some remained and knew they had to bring the Clans back before StarClan was forever forgotten. They found four cats, Sun, Lichen, Ash and Moon who bore the bloodlines of the other Clans, although they were mixed. Sun had ancestors from ThunderClan and WindClan, Lichen from ShadowClan and RiverClan, Ash from ShadowClan and ThunderClan and Moon from WindClan and RiverClan. They eventually taught these cats the warrior code and helped them to build their Clans which have been strong for countless seasons. Ash was a bold, ferocious tabby tom. He was a former rouge who was very aggressive, and originally against the forming of the Clans until he fell in love with a loner she-cat who encouraged him to create AshClan. His first medicine cat was his sister Berryflight who left her kittypet life to join AshClan with her brothers. History of Ranks Leader Deputy Medicine Cat Current AshClan members As of ''A Fallen Star See Also :List of All Cats : SunClan :MoonClan :LichenClan Category:Clans Category:Pandora's Clans Category:Pandora910